This invention relates to saw blades and is more particularly related to saw blades for cutting bread and to the process of using the same.
In the past, blades having teeth along one side have been used for slicing loaves of bread and for slicing various forms of buns which are then packaged in a sliced or partially sliced condition. Usually, in cutting the buns, such buns are disposed in two longitudinal rows and are cut inwardly from opposite sides to leave the innermost portion of each bun uncut and joined to some of the other buns in the package.
Such prior art blades have usually been band saw blades with equally spaced teeth along their cutting edges. The teeth of such blades have been sharpened from one side so as to reduce the tendency of the blade to tear the bun as it cuts into the bun. Such cutting tears portions of the bread from the bun to produce crumbs of bread which are known in the trade as "snow". The toothed blade also tends to cut the bun so as to leave the interior of the buns in a torn, uneven condition, providing irregular cut surfaces.
Efforts have been made to reduce the generating of the snow by using sharp knife like band saw blades. Such knife like blades, however, tend to deform the shape of the bun and with certain types of buns, does not cut the bun well.
As a result of this problem with cutting bread, many loaves of bread cannot be satisfactorily cut into very thin slices.
The need for a blade which will slice bread without appreciably tearing or deforming the bread has existed for a long period of time.